All About Him
by PARAJOON
Summary: I've been taken into this giant palace for what reason? I do not know. However, the macho Lord Sesshoumaru won't let me go, and the next thing I know he's sick!


_**Disclaimer**: … I don't own anything. Except for the character Doxie. Will I be able to trade her Sesshoumaru? D: … Just joking:;  
_

_**Note**: … Many of the characters will most likely be OOC for several reasons. (1) I haven't watched the show for quite a long time and I can't say I'm entirely familiar with the characters. (2) I'm trying to develop the plot of the story instead of the actual characters… Actually, I think that's it._

_I will however try my best to keep the characters that are vital to the story IC._

_Any kind of review is welcome! (comments-flames)_

* * *

Spectacular. Here I am, back from two weeks of that blasted errand he made me run; left to decipher his riddle of mad confusion. Which I can't even remember what it was! Why can't he just talk like a normal person? I'd say the only sane one here is Rin and Jaken themselves! At least they speak English.

"_Hey… why don't you just take these bonds off? They're starting to bruise my wrists," the elder nekojin beside me beckoned Rin to come closer._

_I didn't even have to turn around to see who it was. That bastard's stench can be recognized from miles away. Before making another step behind the long line of prisoners, I rolled my eyes with loathing disgust._

"_Rin!"_

_I turned to the attention of Jaken rushing down our line to the disturbance just behind me. Though it would've risked my life, my head turned to see what that nekojin was up to; and to my surprise, he had taken the human hostage._

"_Let's make a trade, shall we?" Hissing and baring teeth, he held Rin close to him; and her neck just right above his extended claws. "Let me go, and I'll release her. You can keep these others… just release me."_

"_I knew you cats were no good!" The bug-eyed frog flagged his staff angrily towards the nekojin._

_My leg involuntarily lashed at that small body, countering the insult. Ryou was about to thank my 'efforts' before my left leg swung back at his head, releasing Rin at the same time. The lord sheathed his weapon the moment that nekojin landed on his back. I didn't even realize Sesshoumaru standing on the opposite side of me._

_While he began to walk away, I brought up the courage to at least speak. "After saving your ward, you're not going to release me? Great way of thanking someone..."_

_Before I could add anymore, I felt the bonds releasing its hold on me fall and hugged the ground. My hands flexed its freedom as I stared at Sesshoumaru's retreating back. Rin guided me just a little away from the line while Jaken connected the bonds of the prisoners once again._

Snapping back into reality with a yawn, I looked at my surrounding environment. Trees billowing in the wind and squirrels scampering along the ground, made my eyes weigh more than they were supposed to. It's been years since I've been moved into this palace, though I still do not know the reason why.

Jolting upright on the ground, my eyes glared at the dots that were circling my patch of grass. Personally, I couldn't stand the giggling and the lines left in the dust that began to spin my head. I extended my leg out to break their circle, still frowning as they tumbled out of order.

"Auntie Doxie! That hurt!" The three pups regained their posture and pounced forward in my direction.

"Stop pestering your aunt, she's got a lot on her mind." Rin crossed the line into the pasture, motioning the pups to release their hold on my ears.

Their fangs stung like a thousand bees. Rubbing the bitten cartilage, I whimpered as she got close; all the while glaring at her good natured self. "Why is it that they don't bother you? They're your nieces and nephews too."

"Maybe because you're more fun to mess with? Even I agree to that."

Her smile has never changed; it's always been that cheeky smile ever since she was just a little girl. Boy, humans sure do grow up quickly. She was about my height now, and she's also got a mate. While I'm stuck single and serving that good for nothing demon lord.

"That's evil…" A sigh escaped my lips as I playfully kicked one of the approaching pups.

Once Kagome and Inuyasha come back from the other world, I'm going to give them a good talking to about their bratty children. "Why don't you kids go bother uncle Jaken? I bet you he's got new treats hidden in that toy staff of his!"

"You're going to make Jaken mad again… "

"It doesn't matter. He's in need of something to do anyway." After the children left the pasture and made their way through the closed doors of the palace, my head spun around to glare at Rin once again. "What are you doing here anyway? That lump of meat in your belly isn't technically safe here in these lands, and you know that."

A sigh followed her smile as her hand made its way to her enlarged abdomen, encircling it gently. "Lord Sesshoumaru wouldn't let anything happen to his grandchild, and you know that too."

My tongue clicked with the top of my mouth before I flopped myself back down on the grass and turned away from her. Theoretically speaking, 'Lord' Sesshoumaru wouldn't let anything happen; but this isn't an all-around-safe world. There have been numerous times when Rin had been endangered as a child before… it wouldn't be a surprise that she'd be endangered as an adult as well, especially as an impregnate mother.

"Ah-ha, auntie Doxie! Uncle Jaken is being mean!" Instead of hiding behind me, the pups hid behind the still-standing Rin.

A smile made its way up to my face as I turned to face a fatigued Jaken. Sweat was visible from his brows as he stopped only a few feet from us, swinging his stick of a staff towards the children's direction.

"Get from behind Rin this instant! Messing with my staff, I'll show you pups!"

"Oh come now, Jaken. I'm the one that told them you had treats in that stick anyway. Don't be so harsh."

"Lady Doxie! You know better than to say that! Why, if Lord Sesshoumaru was here, he wouldn't allow-"

I allowed my mind to wander off, in the event that he's going to turn his lecture into a long winding useless speech. It gets tiring to hear the same thing over and over again, especially if it's about that bastard of a lord. Which reminds me…

"Where is he anyway?"

Silence embedded itself in the atmosphere around us, and I was beginning to wonder why. I didn't ask right away though; I'll admit I was actually fearing for what the answering would be… for a few seconds. Finally, Jaken cleared his throat before answering me.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is in sick."

"Sick?" My eyes naturally looked as if they were bulging from their sockets. Sick? THE lord Sesshoumaru was in sick? "Wow, now this I got to see!"

Simultaneously, Rin and Jaken's eyes both looked at me with horror. Although they wanted to stop me, I was already miles away from where they were sitting… Fine, that was an exaggeration, but it's a fact that I made it to Sesshoumaru's room before they did.

All I remember hearing was, "Lady Doxie! No, you can't go see him!"

My eyes rolled in their sockets with sarcasm, stepping up to the highly embroidered designs on the giant double doors before me. A mischievous grin played upon my lips as I pushed open the door, but I hadn't known they would swing open so easily. It was my turn to have my eyes fling open with horror, in fear that Sesshoumaru would appear behind me in a nanosecond in order to shish-ka-bob my neck.

Nothing, but nothing had happened. A murderous stench clawed at my sensitive nose the moment the door revealed what was inside, but my hands did not cover my nose to block out the smell; my jaw fell with shock.

Jaken, Rin and the pups had finally made it to where I stood; but it was definitely too late. I had found out what I shouldn't have found out… found out what I couldn't have believed. Sesshoumaru was definitely, without question… sick.


End file.
